Team Dark Set Things Straight
by Parent12D
Summary: Ever wonder why Team Dark has been getting less huge roles in the games nowadays? Well in this story, Team Dark fixes that issue and set things straight so they play a big role in the series again. Rated T for the use of violence involved.


Attention Readers, as a follow up from the Team Sonic one shot I did, here is a one shot that I did for Team Dark in a story called:

**TEAM DARK SET THINGS STRAIGHT**

Here the thing; ever wonder why Team Dark has been getting less huge roles in the games nowadays? Well in this story, Team Dark fixes that issue and set things straight so they play a big role in the series again. Enjoy the fanfiction everyone!

All Sonic Characters are owned by SEGA/Sonic Team.

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM DARK'S HOME<strong>

We begin this story at the place that Team Dark claim to be their 'home'. After several missions that they've done for GUN, they are now taking a break temporarily. Three members represent the team.

One was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quils, and wore inhibitor rings, and hover skate shoes. He was known as Shadow the Hedgehog, and he's known as the Ultimate Life Form.

Another was identified as a white albino female bat, with light blue eye lashes, wore a heart style bra of some sort, and her breasts were kinda big. Known as Rouge the Bat, she is an expert treasure hunter, and also a government spy.

The last member of the team was a red big robot, with red eyes, and an omega symbol on one of his shoulder plates. Known as Omega and the latest of the E-Series robot, his primary goal in life aside from assisting Shadow and Rouge, is to eliminate all Eggman Robots and Eggman himself.

The three members were just enjoying themselves, when suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Door's open, who is it?" Rouge called out.

"It's one of the GUN solders!" The soldier called out. "I'm here because of an important situation."

"Come on in!" Rouge shouted as the soldier came in and approached the three team mates.

"What is going on?" Shadow had to ask daringly.

"There is something going on with the SEGA company," The soldier broke the fourth wall. "The commander is worried that they are planning something with your team."

"DOES NOT COMPUTE," Omega beeped out. "MORE SUFFICIENT DATA IS NEEDED TO COMPREHEND WHAT THIS SEGA PLANS TO DO TO ME AND COMRADES SHADOW AND ROUGE!"

"Okay, in other words Omega," The soldier began. "I believe SEGA is trying to wipe all three of you from the series completely..."

"WHAT!?" Shadow and Rouge shouted.

"And they plan to recreate Shadow in a new style and design." The soldier then showed a picture of Shadow in the Sonic Boom saga.

"HOLY CRAP!" Shadow seemed shocked as he then sneered. "WHAT'S UP WITH THE DAMN APPEARANCE! I HATE IT!"

"I know," The soldier sounded sympathic. "The GUN Commander suggests that you three head to the SEGA corporation and settle this issue once and for all."

"Why?" Shadow asked. "Did they steal my damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald?"

"Yes they did Shadow," The soldier answered. "Yes they did."

"THEY WILL **PAY!**" Shadow sneered, surrounded by a reddish aura.

"And Rouge, if you go and do this, the commander will reward you with a chest of rubies, emeralds, every single jewel you can think of." The soldier promised.

"Well darling, you got yourself a deal hon." Rouge said, seeming convident.

"And Omega," He turned attention to the arsenal. "I believe the people from SEGA are all in alliance with Eggman, and they must be stopped."

"ALL BEING IN ALLIANCE WITH THE EGGMAN MUST BE ELIMINATED!" Omega then readied his guns. "EGGMAN'S ROBOT MUST ERADICATE THEM ALL!"

"I'm right behind you Omega," Shadow agreed, getting the Shadow Rifle. "Those punks think they can steal something that's mine, well, they got another thing coming!"

"Let's go you boys! Those gems aren't gonna be gotten themselves!" Rouge winked as she followed the soldier to a limo, followed by Shadow and Omega in which the limo was huge due to Omega's size and weaponry. The limo then drove all the way to the SEGA Corporation.

* * *

><p>At the SEGA Corporation, the president of said corporation appeared to be slank and sinister looking and he had posters of Eggman, Mephiles, and Black Doom. He also had a pointy mustache too as an inspiration from Eggman.<p>

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE.." The president chorkled. "My plan is going just wonderfully. Soon that dreadful Team Dark will be put out of commission for good, and I will rule all life! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Just then, a loud knocked was at the door.

"Who is it?" the president asked.

Just then, the door bursted open and Shadow was shown to have kicked the door open and was grasping his Shadow Rifle in his hand, surrounded by a reddish aura. By his sides were Omega, who had his guns all set, and Rouge, who looked hot and sexy as ever.

"Oh great... what do you want?" The president was not the least intimidated.

"YOU KNOW WHY WE'RE HERE!" Shadow snarled. "YOU HAVE SOMETHING OF MINE!"

"Ah listen... I don't have time to deal with you," The president explained. "I already had to deal with that red mutt today who argued about how he changed in appearance having fingers and been given steroids like he was given a buff treatment, that red mutt.."

All of a sudden, a certain someone called, you guessed it, Knuckles came bursting through the wall.

"DID HE JUST SAY **RED MUTT! LEMME AT EM! I'M GONNA PUNCH HIS FACE IN!"**

If weren't for Sonic and Tails holding him back, the president would have been sent flying to kingdom come... not that he's completely safe from Team Dark that is.

"Knuckles calm down," Tails exclaimed. "That president isn't gonna get away with this. I promise."

"Yeah Knucklehead," Sonic said. "Not to mention Shadow and his team mates there are gonna take care of him for us!"

"Stay out of this Sonic!" Shadow warned as he turned to the president. "And as for you, give me that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald!"

"Never..." The president hissed, showing no fear.

"You are going down now!" Shadow sneered, pointing the Shadow Rifle at the president. "DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!"

"TIME TO EXTERMINATE MAN WHO IS IN ALLIANCE WITH THE EGGMAN!" Omega stated going to Shadow's side and pointing his own guns at the president. "PREPARE FOR TOTAL EXTERMINATION ALLY OF EGGMAN!"

"This is for TRYING TO DISBAND OUR TEAM!" Rouge shouted, rushing to her team mates, taking out a couple of bombs. "THIS IS FOR MESSING WITH US AND FOR THE TREASURE TOO!"

"Any last words before you get destroyed?" Shadow gave him one last final warning.

"You fools will never get me to surrender." The president said, showing no fear. "That emerald is mine and so is the corporation."

"You asked for it! Here it comes!" Shadow loaded the Shadow Rifle. "CHAOS BLAST!"

With that being said, all hell broke loose at Shadow unleashed several dozen Chaos Blasts, and fired his Shadow Rifle repeatedly, as well as Omega open fire not just at the man, but at the posters of Black Doom, Mephiles, and especially Eggman, and Rouge started blowing the place up, with all his evil technologies being destroyed in the process. As blood was being shown, Team Sonic was just sitting there, wondering what to do.

"So, what should we do Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Eh, let's sit back and enjoy the show." Sonic said, as he sat down and took out a bag of popcorn. "Watch them go!"

"Yeah," Knuckles said, eating some popcorn. "WOOO! THAT'LL TEACH HIM FOR CALLING ME A RED MUTT! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tail snickered while Sonic just shrugged his shoulders and allowed Knuckles to have his fun, as more blood and such was being shown and violence too.

* * *

><p><strong>6 DAYS LATER...<strong>

Shadow and his partners Rouge and Omega were given a nice reward from the GUN Commander for setting things straight with the SEGA Corporation, as the president was a man bent on world domination and really was a stooge to Eggman. Shadow then made changes to Sonic Boom, such as changing his appearance, as well as Knuckles, so he does not have fingers and he isn't buffed up. Rouge also got all her jewels that she had wanted from GUN too. As for Omega, he keeps dreaming on wiping out all inferior robots of Eggman and claiming himself as the Ultimate E-Series robot like how Shadow is the Ultimate Life Form.

Oh yeah, there were then new video games for the series that came out that Team Dark appeared in and actually played a huge role in the game for the first time in years. Another game came out known as Shadow the Hedgehog 2, which the president previously thought it was stupid and wanted to wipe out Team Dark from the series completely. Shadow, Rouge and Omega eventually became legends within GUN, and became well known as well. The team enjoyed the rest of the day by playing the new games with them playing a big role and where Shadow was playing Shadow the Hedgehog 2. All's well that ends well... well, except for the red mutt of course.

"What? Why I outta.."

Relax Knuckles, I was only kidding. Anyway, this is now the end to this oneshot story.

THE END

**THAT'S IT FOR THE STORY! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? SORRY IF THERE WAS A BIT TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND SUCH, BUT THAT'S TEAM DARK FOR YOU, SO WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT? THEIR THEME IS DARKER THAN TEAM SONIC'S THEME, HENCE WHY THEY ARE CALLED TEAM DARK TO BEGIN WITH! ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS ONESHOT OF TEAM DARK, AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS ONE SHOT STORY FOR ME IF YOU COULD!**

**THANKS EVERYONE, NOW HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
